


Before everything went downhill

by DasChaosweib



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Best Brothers in the World, Fergus in love, First Crush, Friendship, M/M, Pranks, Sarcastic Brothers, awkward brother talks, stealing cookies, talking about girls which is awkward enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasChaosweib/pseuds/DasChaosweib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Cousland is the youngest son of the Cousland family. Well, what to say about him? He's a prankster. He never takes anything seriously. And last but not least... He's so not getting married.</p><p>Seriously, I suck at summaries! But it's funny, cute and adds a lot of heartache/drama to everything happening after Duncan shows up.<br/>About 3 short stories when Ash is 8, 16 and 17<br/>Basically a short introduction in my Warden's life before meeting Duncan, when life was a lot simpler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies and Griffons

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if you find any mistakes feel free to correct me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is 8 years old, Fergus is 15 and Roland is 11
> 
> Just stealing some cookies for his sick brother... What's the worst that could happen, right?

“But he promised to come and play with me!”  
“Your brother is sick, pup. Let him rest. You can play with him once he feels better”  
“All right” Even in his own ears he sounded disappointed.  
“Promise me to leave your brother alone?” His father’s gaze was only semi-serious.  
He promised and as soon as his father was out of sight he pushed his brother’s door open and closed it quickly behind him before anyone could see him.  
Fergus lay in his bed, the covers up to his nose and his face red from fever. When he saw him standing at his door he sat up slightly, offering him a tired smile. “I wondered when you’d show up” His voice was hoarse and his eyes glassy.  
“How are you, Fergi?”  
“I’m alright”, he lied.  
He crawled into his brothers bed, watching him with big eyes. “Are you hurt?”  
“No, just caught a flu. You really shouldn’t be here, you’ll get sick, too”  
Ash grinned at his older brother. “Nah, I never get sick. Besides, aren’t you lonely?”  
Fergus chuckled. “Just a little bit”  
“Thought so” He curled up next to his brother, who gave up on his half-hearted attempts to drive his baby brother away.  
Ash watched him for some time until Fergus eyes finally fluttered shut as he drifted off to sleep. A soft knock on the door led him to crawl off the bed again. He opened the door just far enough so he could see outside. Roland Gilmore, or just Rory most of the time, was standing in front of the door. The red haired boy was three years older than himself and had arrived at the Castle a few months ago.  
“Here you are! I thought we wanted to meet in the barn!”  
“Fergus is sick”, Ash whispered, not wanting to wake his brother.  
Rory raised his eyebrows. “Something bad?”  
“Nah, just caught a flu… I saw Nan baking some cookies earlier for when my mother’s friends arrive. We could try to get some. It would make Fergus feel better”  
Rory shifted uncomfortably. “You- You mean stealing? From Nan?” Rory was actually scared of Nan. Well, she could be terrifying if she got really angry and she was rather strict… but altogether she could be quite funny and nice, too. Ash already found out that Roland was generally a rather shy guy, even so it wasn’t as bad as in the beginning. Well, if he had been sent to another Castle to life with a lot of unfamiliar people Ash would probably be shy, too.  
“Nah, not stealing. Just… not asking her beforehand?”  
Rory rolled his eyes. “That is actually steeling you know”  
“Well, you could ask her if we could have some. See how far you get with that”  
“I- I don’t know… I don’t wanna get into trouble… _again_ ”  
“Then we shouldn’t let her catch us this time”  
“But those are the teyrna’s cookies!” He was quite pale now as Ash shoved him towards the kitchen.  
“Oh come on, she won’t miss a few cookies! Besides they’re really tasty and it will be fun!”  
With his index finger pressed against his lips he made the nervous Roland clear that he had to be very quiet now, as they lurked in front of the kitchen door. “I will go in and make sure the kitchen is clear. If you see Nan you whistle, understood?”  
Rory nodded, eyes wide in utter terror. “Try not to faint”, Ash added sarcastically before shoving the door open and glancing inside. There were only the two elven servants who were busy peeling potatoes with their backs towards the door.  
Slowly and very quietly he sneaked inside the kitchen towards the larder. That’s were Nan always kept the cookies.  
Carefully he pushed the door open and slipped inside. The cookies stood on top of a rather high shelf and he had to push one of those heavy crates underneath it so he could reach them. He was rather short for his age _and_ the youngest, which, in his eyes, really wasn’t fair.  
Carefully he balanced the plate with the cookies with one hand, while shoving some of them in his pockets with the other. Not too much, so no one would notice, but enough to make it worth the effort. Then he put the plate back where it belonged and jumped off the crate. Quickly he shoved the crate back in the corner and peeked outside the larder door, before sneaking back into the kitchen and towards the exit again.  
“I’ve got them”, he whispered, as he slipped outside the door and closed it behind him.  
“What do you have?”  
Quickly he turned around, in time to see Nan standing by the door, holding a terrified Roland by his arm “I knew it! What were you doing in my kitchen, young boy?”  
“I- ähm- Nothing!” He quickly stepping away from the door and hid his hands behind his back in a guilty manner. “We were searching for you!”  
“You could have asked the elves instead of sneaking yourself into the larder and making this poor fool here standing guard!”, she exclaimed.  
_And very poorly so_ , he added in his mind. Ash glanced at Rory, who was as pale as a ghost.  
“And you!”, she turned to Rory. “You’re older than the little brat, you’re supposed to stop him from doing such nonsence!”  
“I’m sorry, I-“  
She turned her attention back to Ash. “So what did you steal? And I demand the truth!”  
Remorsefully he pulled a single cookie out of his pocket. “I knew it!” He snatched the cookie out of his hand before finally letting go of Rory, who quickly stumbled away from her.  
“I wanted them for Fergus”, Ash explained weakly. “He’s sick and I wanted to do him a favour”  
“You could have asked me!”  
“Well, I knew they were for Mom, so you wouldn’t have given me any!”  
“That doesn’t mean you can just steal them, young man!”  
“I’m sorry”, he murmured looking up at her with big sad puppy eyes, because he knew that worked on her.  
She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, staring at him with hard eyes… and finally sighed. “Here, take those blasted cookies. But next time you’re asking me, alright?”  
“Thanks Nan!”, he grinned at her and hugged her tightly.  
“Yeah, alright, I got it! Just take the cookie and be gone! I have cooking to do!” He could still see the small smile behind her harsh words though, as she gave him the cookie back.  
Back in front of Fergus’ door, he offered it to Rory, who still looked quite shaken. “How did she sneak up on you? There is only one way to the kitchen, you can’t oversee her!”  
“You took so long in there I just… took a quick peek inside and then she was right behind me” He blushed and took the cookie.  
Ash sighed. “You’re not one for pranks, are you?”  
“Just not very good at it”, he admitted. “Besides, that wasn’t a prank! Stealing isn’t right!”  
Ash rolled his eyes. “It’s just cookies, Rory!”  
The older boy muttered something and bit in his cookies, while Ash opened the door to his brother’s room. He peeked inside and found his brother reading. He looked better already.  
“We’ve got something for you!”, he exclaimed and dragged Rory with him.  
Fergus eyes lightened up as he saw the cookies. “Where did you get them!”  
“Nan baked some. For Mom in fact”  
“He persuaded me to help him steal them. Why do I let him persuade me every time?”  
“Rory!”  
Fergus chuckled. “Bet she caught you anyway”  
“Rory is really bad at standing guard”, the little boy complained.  
“I am not!”  
“Yes you are”, Fergus laughed, taking one of the cookies. “Thanks anyway”  
Ash grinned at his big brother then looked at the book. “What are you reading?”  
“Aldous gave it to me. It’s a book with stories about the Grey Wardens” He watched as his baby brother’s eyes grew wide.  
“The ones with the griffons?”  
“They don’t have griffons anymore, Ash”  
“But they had griffons right? In former times?”  
Fergus nodded. “Wanna hear about them?”  
Ash nodded in excitement. His brother turned to Roland. “Care to rotate with the reading? My voice is not the best right now”  
He shrugged his shoulders. “Sure”


	2. 'Probably just a phase' my ass!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash: 16 years, Fergus: 23 years, Rory: 19 years
> 
> Fergus talking with his brother about girls, while Ash REALLY isn't in the mood to talk about girls like... ever!  
> Also, Rory got really hot.

“So, you and Oriana, hmm?” He watched as Fergus smiled dreamily.  
"She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”  
Ash shrugged his shoulders and sipped at the Ale they’d pinched from the larder. “I guess so…” He stared in the sky. They lay behind the barn, hidden from the bushes, sun shining warm on their faces. They were quiet for a little while, before Ash started to chuckle. “You know our parents were really relieved when you said you might want to marry her. Bet they thought you’d never find yourself a pretty wife and they’d be forced to arrange something”  
“Nah, they wouldn’t do that”, he grinned. Then his grin faded slightly. “Would they?”  
“Oh, I don’t know”, Ashton joked. “You seemed like a lost cause, to be honest”  
“Oh shut up!” Fergus slapped his leg playfully. “What about you, baby brother? Found yourself a pretty girl, yet?”  
Ash fidgeted uncomfortably. “Maker, no! I’m not an old man like you. I don’t have to find myself a wife anytime soon”  
His brother tilted his head slightly. “I wasn’t talking about marriage right away, twit. What about a girlfriend? You know, I already had one when I was your age! You never talk about girls you like!”  
He felt the heat rising into his face, making him blush. “Well, I never get the chance with you raving over every skirt you meet”  
“Come on, I’m not that bad! And you get the chance now” Fergus wiggled his eyebrows in an inviting manner.  
“I refuse, thanks” Ash quickly concentrated on his Ale again, his heart beating way to loud in his chest.  
“Oh come on! What kind of girls do you like? Oh, what about the one, what was her name again…” Ash knew he only pretended not to know her name. “Delilah! Delilah Howe! She’s a beauty… and she watched you with great interest the last time she was here I might add”  
Ash took another huge sip of his Ale. He really did not want to talk about girls. “You’re kidding. She didn’t spoke a single word with me!”  
“Well, she might be shy?”  
“She wasn’t shy when she chased me around the Castle ‘cause I pranked Thomas”, he muttered.  
“You made the poor boy cry!”, Fergus laughed.  
“It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t know he was bloody scared of highs!”  
Still chuckling Fergus drank from his own bottle.  
“It’s so weird”, Ash finally mumbled.  
“What is?”  
“You getting married. Seriously, the poor woman. Maybe I should sneak her into your room, next time she’s here. At least she should know that she faces a realistic chance of becoming deaf by your snoring”  
“Ass!” This time the slap against his leg was less playful.  
“Well, someone has to warn her!”  
“The harder part will be to make her understand that you are part of the family, too”, Fergus countered.  
“She might leave immediately. I know I would”, Ash stated seriously and nodded understandingly.  
“Maybe we could make you sleep in the barn”  
“What? Even father’s Mabari gets to sleep in the Castle!”  
“Well, his Mabari is far more unlikely to prank you. Besides, he’s cute”  
“I’m cute, too!”  
“Not very convincing, brother dear. Might want to set your bed in midst of the hay right away”  
“I’m not a horse!”, Ash laughed. “Seriously though. I’m happy for you. Terrified, but happy”  
“Geeze, thanks baby brother”, Fergus stated sarcastically, emptied his Ale and then stood up with a heavy sigh. “You do realize we’re dating less than a month? No need to rush into marriage!”  
“I’m quite sure Mom is planning wedding cakes with Nan already”, Ash teased.  
“Anyway”, Fergus interrupted grinning. “Father wanted to see me. Don’t let Mom catch you drinking anything harder than water”  
“Nah, she won’t find me here. And I’m not going anywhere” To make his point he stretched comfortably and grinned into the sun.  
“Well, have fun sleeping while I have obligations to comply”  
Ash blew his brother a kiss, which earned him a playful kick in the side. He watched his older brother leave and as soon he was gone, he sat up. He still had this sick feeling in his stomach from when Fergus had started to interrogate him about the girls he liked.  
And as if to make him feel even more miserably, Roland’s face showed up over one of the hedges.  
“There you are!”  
“Hey Rory” The redhead sneaked trough the bushes and dropped next to him. “Don’t you have dummies to fight, or something?”, Ash pointed out hopefully.  
“Wanna get rid of me?”, he grinned.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it”  
Rory reached for the Ale in Ash’s hand. “Really? Cause lately I get the feeling you’re avoiding me”  
From the corner of his eyes he watched as Rory drank from the Ale, a drop pouring down his chin. When Roland caught him staring he quickly looked away. “Nonsense. Why would I want to avoid you.”  
“You tell me.”  
He wanted to come up with some excuse, but his mind was blank. “Well, I don’t”, he simply stated, reached for the Ale and quickly drowned half the bottle.  
“Hey hey hey!” Rory quickly took the Ale out of his hands. “Leave some for me!”  
He could feel the worried gaze of the other boy on him and he hated it. Ash didn’t realize he was pouting until Rory’s finger poked him in the cheek. '  
“Stop it”  
“What”  
“Sulking”  
“I’m not”  
“Just tell me what’s wrong”  
“I can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s… complicated”  
The knight tilted his head slightly. “Did I do something wrong?”  
Well, what was Ash supposed to say? ' _Well, you got bloody attractive, asshole, how dare you made me fall in love with you!'_  
He’d rather die than admit he was attracted to his childhood friend. He knew what was expected of him: Find a pretty girl, marry her, get children. He was lucky enough that his parents detested arranged marriages and that he could choose the girl himself, but he was quite sure if he’d mention he’d rather marry a guy (which wasn’t possible by the way), his mother would die of a heart attack. Not to mention the disappointed face his father would make… Not that he knew for sure, he never dared to even slightly mention anything even distantly related with that topic towards anyone, least of all his family.  
Not that he could do something against it anyway. Rory wasn’t gay, of that he was sure. So all he could do was hope that it would go away eventually. Maybe it was a phase and he wasn’t gay, he just hadn’t met the right girl yet and-  
“You’re alright?”  
He looked up, in the face of the man he knew for almost half his life.  
“Sure”  
Roland stared at him, obviously not convinced but decided to take a sip from the Ale instead. “You know, if there is something troubling you, you can talk with me ‘bout it, alright?”  
“… Thanks”  
There was silence between them for almost half an hour. Uncomfortable silence. That kind that makes your skin itch.  
“Ash… I-“ Roland interrupted himself, rubbed his neck awkwardly and sighed heavily. “Look, I know what’s going on”  
Ash could feel his face going pale instantly but he still managed to chuckle. “You really don’t”  
The other man watched him curiously. Before Ash knew what was happening, Roland was kissing him. When he withdrew, Ash was blinking at him sheepishly. “Guessed right, did I?”  
Instead of an answer, he pulled Rory in another kiss. He heard his heartbeat in his ears and felt Rory’s hand in his neck.  
Damn.  
_Alright, I am gay._


	3. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash 17, Fergus 24, Roland 20 years
> 
> Fergus is getting married! He might be close to a heart attack, to be honest and his little brother's teasing is so not helping!  
> Also Rory/Ash stuff in the end ;)

“Stop fiddling with it!” He mildly slapped his brother’s fingers who withdrew them guiltily. “You look great”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Well, at least the suit does. I can’t save your face, but your pretty fiancé didn’t seem to mind up till now. Let’s just hope she didn’t get her eyesight back in the meantime”  
“Ash!” He got punched in the arm. It hurt actually.  
He laughed. “Sorry, Fergi” Ash desperately tried to tame a stubborn hair strand, but it seemed rather hopeless, since his brother would always reach for it as soon as he turned his back.  
“Ready boys?” His father came through the door, dressed in his best Ceremonial Armor, as were his sons.  
“We should get this wedding over soon or else Fergus might die of a heart attack” That earned him another punch in the arm. “And I might lose my sword arm” He rubbed it with a pained expression. “Ow”  
His father laughed and hugged his oldest son with one arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry, son! I nearly stumbled into the Revered Mother in front of the Altar on our wedding. And I was so excited I actually forgot your mother’s name” He scratched his chin in embarrassment. “I was quite sure her father would behead me right then. And I still got married”  
“Please don’t take that as an advice”, his mother stated, as she joined them.  
“Please do!” Ash grinned widely. “Gets me the jester’s licence when it's my turn!”  
“Considering you find yourself a nice girl within the next centuries”, his brother stated dryly.  
“Why? Your marrying now! And I’m pretty sure we won’t have to wait long for Baby-Fergus to roam the Castle! No need for me to join the club of the married”  
“You’re right. Better not to have little brats running around, carrying your face”  
“You wound me, brother dear”  
“Do you have to joke about everything?” His mother sighed.  
“Just baby brother’s love life, Mom”  
“Wow… never realized how cruel he gets if he’s stressed out” Ash whispered to his Dad in a low conspiratorial tone.  
“Remember me why I wanted him to be my best man, Mom?”  
"Why? To show everyone you carry at least a small amount of taste within you, of course”  
“Ash!”, his mother scolded him while his father burst into laughter.  
Fergus looked like he was about to cry out of frustration, so Ash just hugged him brotherly. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Big day, lots of stress and the most beautiful bride in whole Thedas waiting for you, I understand”  
Fergus sighed dramatically, before grinning at him. Though his grin seemed more tense than usual. “Just promise me to get me a new Identity if I mess up”  
“Certainly. I've already signed a contract with a charming sailor, he’ll get you out of Thedas in no time”  
“Always knew I can rely on you”  
“Ready?”  
Fergus breathed deeply then nodded. “Ready”

 

 

The wedding was great. Fergus didn’t stumble into the Revered Mother, he didn’t forget his new wife’s name and besides from almost missing to say “I do” ‘cause he was too busy staring at Oriana, everything went as planned.  
Now Fergus was sitting next to his wife on the huge table at the head of the great hall where his whole family and some very close friends sat. The rest of important Arles and Arlessas were seated on other tables on the right and left side of the hall.  
With a glass of wine in his hand he watched his brother fondly smile at his wife.  
“A beautiful couple they are”  
Startled by the sudden appearance of the voice next to him he turned around. “Arl Howe! I didn’t see you approach”  
“Well, you were rather busy watching your brother”, he countered with a mild smile.  
“Yeah, well… It’s weird to watch your own brother getting married”  
“Indeed it is"  
“Are you searching for my father?” He asked as uncomfortable silence began to spread between them.  
“No, I just talked to him. Then he left to talk to one of the other guests but he meant to come back soon”  
“Didn’t Nathaniel come with you? I only met Delilah and Thomas yet”  
“No, Nathaniel… He didn’t join us” The sound of his voice forbade further questions.  
Howe used to be a nice guy, since he was a friend of his father and his father’s friends were always nice and funny. But Howe wasn’t at all funny anymore. Actually lately Ash was quite glad Howe didn’t join his wife and children much anymore when they came for a visit. In the last year he changed a lot, became more bitterly, impatient and unforgiving. He could still recall the pain in his arm, where the old man had grabbed him to twist it on his back when he caught him plotting a prank together with his son Nathaniel. Now that he thought about it, was that the reason why Nathaniel wasn’t here today? After all, it was most likely his father’s punctual appearance that kept him from ending up with a broken arm. Ash just hoped Howe simply went through a tough time and would change back to his old attitude once it was over. Whatever ‘it’ was.  
As polite as possible he excused himself and crossed the hall to join his mother.  
“Ash!” He turned around as he heard his name whispered out of a corner. By the window, between some green bushes was a red haired head. Quickly he rushed towards the window.  
“Roland, what are you doing in the bushes?”  
“Well, I’m actually not allowed to be here. Being a knight now and so on” Roland’s face twitched uncomfortably. “Whatever, care for a break from official business for half an hour or something?”  
“Rory, it’s my brother’s wedding! I can’t sneak off for half an hour!”  
“It’s just half an hour! No one will notice!”  
“No!”  
“How about 15 minutes then? Come on, my shift is over and everyone else is busy standing around, looking important. I’m bored!”  
Ash rolled his eyes. “Rory, you’re not 5 years old. Can’t you entertain yourself?”  
“Well… I could… but it wouldn’t be as fun” The look he gave him made it clear, that they were talking about different kinds of entertainment right now.  
He felt himself blush. “You-! Rory!”  
“Stop blushing, people will gossip!”, the knight teased, since Ash always worried about getting caught. “So, you’re coming or what?” Ash blushed even darker. “Oh for-“ Rory let out a loud laugh. “That’s so not what I meant! I came here with completely innocent intentions, I swear!”  
“Aha” He shot him a sarcastic gaze before glancing to his mother who was busy talking with one of the Arlessas. His brother wasn’t showing any signs of planning to leave Oriana’s side anytime soon and his father had some Arls gathered around him, telling one of his ridiculous stories no doubt.  
“Alright”, he hissed, as he slipped through the window. “15 minutes”  
“Well, have to hurry up then”, Rory murmured, kissing him softly.  
Ash quickly pushed him away, glancing up the window nervously, though it was very unlikely that someone would see them. “Just pointing out something you said a few seconds ago? Innocent thoughts!”  
“Well, that was before I came here and saw you in that hot Ceremonial Armor”  
“Maker, why do I even-“  
Grinning Rory kissed him again to shut him up, leading him deeper into the bushes.


End file.
